Dreams
by Luna-Jayne
Summary: Set about a year after 'The Discovery'. Rhydian's POV


**_I would just like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews I received for my first story. I was a little nervous about putting it on here but you've given me alot of confidence to post more! This is another post 'The Discovery' story written in Rhydian's POV, I find Rhydian a little tricky to write for so I'm sorry if any of this seems OOC. Hope you like it :) Hopefully my next story will be a little more upbeat!_**

**_ Dreams_**

_Rhydian POV_

I'm running. I'm running faster than I've ever run before, knocking away branches, leaping over fallen logs and avoiding the many dips and slopes that are dotted along the forest floor. The scent that caused me to rush into the trees in the first place is getting stronger. I can feel it surrounding me urging me on as I dart as fast as possible through the dense undergrowth.

I should of transformed, it would of made things alot easier if I had, but I haven't, I've stayed human, remained on two legs hoping beyond hope that I can run fast enough to get to where I want to be. My senses however are heightened even more, I can hear far better than normal, the rustle of the leaves is crystal clear, the tweets of the birds ring through my head, and the smell of the rain in the distance is potent, but most of all I can sense _her_. For the first time in nearly a year, I can feel her close by and that thought spurs me on, keeps me going.

She is close, I know that for a fact and she is getting closer, with every second that ticks by she is gaining ground, her feet racing along the forest floor in time with mine. I'm running as fast as I can but its still not fast enough, the time it has taken me to race through this forest seems longer than the entire year I have endured without her. I know that I am only metres away, but it may as well be a million miles.

I bash a rather heavy branch out of my way as I approach a clearing that appears through the trees, the golden glow of sunlight that has manage to penetrate towards the forest floor is a very welcome sight.

As I step into the clearing, I feel my heart race as I finally come to a stop and quickly scan the area around me. I can only see a little way into the blanket of trees in front of me, the murky darkness beyond makes it difficult to see anymore than a few feet ahead, however the sound of footsteps quickly approaching causes me to turn sharply and peer desperately into the blackness.

For a few moments nothing appears, the sound of footsteps still rings out all around but despite my frantic searching I can't see anyone, until a rustle in one of the bushes to the side of me catches my attention and I whirl round quickly.

I know its her, her scent is one that I have never forgotten, its earthy sweet aroma has remained with me ever since she left and I know that it will be the one scent I will crave for the rest of my life.

I stand stock still, my eyes fixed on the leafy scenery in front of me until suddenly after what feels like an eternity she appears, her eyes yellow and glowing through the dim light of the forest.

My heart skips a beat as she emerges and stops just on the outskirts of the clearing, her gaze burning into me with an intense heat. The shock at seeing her again has rendered me speechless and I can do nothing but stare at her. I itch to reach out and touch her, pull her into my arms and tell her that I'm never letting her go again, but something stops me, somethings not right, she's not right.

She looks the same, she looks exactly the same as she did the day we said goodbye, she's even wearing the same clothes. Her hair is perfect, her face clean and void of any dirt or mud, even her shoes are sparkling, but that can't be right. She's just spent a year living out in the wilderness, in the middle of the forest without any home comforts, how can she possible look like this?

For a second I just stare at her in shock, my eyes looking her up and down in confusion. She makes no move towards me, she is just standing there gazing, her eyes glazed and unfocused. There is something wrong, this is isn't the same Maddy that I said goodbye to. I know that the Wild can change you but this, no this is different, this is totally different.

'Maddy' I say quietly, my voice full of uncertainty.

She says nothing, she doesn't even give me any sign that tells me she has heard me or even seen me for that matter. She's looking at me but she doesn't quite see me.

To my surprise, a second rustle of leaves, coming from just behind Maddy, echoes around the clearing and I glance over her shoulder quickly to try and see who is approaching. I see nothing so I turn my attention back to her and frown at the expression I see on her face.

Her eyes have narrowed as though she is trying to figure something out, something tricky and hard to explain. I see her tense ever so slightly but as I make a move to approach her she whips up her hand and holds it in front of her stopping me in my tracks.

'No' she orders, her voice harsh and demanding, her face now a picture of determination and fear.

'Maddy what...' I begin but movement in the bush behind her cuts me off.

I watch in silence as a large black Wolf appears from behind Maddy, its eyes as yellow as hers, its pearl white teeth glinting in the dull sunlight. It stops at her side and just stares at me, snarling and growling, its heckles raised and head low. For a second its still, like a statue, but after a moment it slowly takes its gaze off me and turns to Maddy. The scene before me me has stopped me in my tracks, but before I can try and comprehend what is happening the Wolf takes a couple of steps back before launching itself at Maddy and they both disappear in a flash of light.

'Noooooo!'

I spring up so quickly from the bed that for a moment all I can see is blackness. My head is spinning, sweat is trickling down my face and I can feel my heart racing at a 1000 miles a minute, why does this always happen?

After a few seconds my vision begins to clear and the shrill beeping of my alarm clock finally brings me back to reality. I try to calm my breathing as I reach across and silence the annoying incessant noise, before falling back into my pillow and laying my hands over my face.

This is the third time this week alone that I've had that dream, I've lost count the amount of times over the past year that my sleep had been plagued by this awful nightmare. Its always the same each time and it always ends the same, its something that I can't seem to get rid of.

Everything seems so real, the smells, the sounds, the fear, its like I'm actually there experiencing everything just as it happens. I tell myself after each nightmare that the next time I'm going to do something different, I'm going to run in and grab her, drag her away to safety, but I don't. The next time it happens I do exactly as I've done every other time, I just stand there and watch her get attacked. Why don't I do something, why don't I intervene? Its just like the dream is on one massive loop and I can't seem to stop pressing play.

The dream must mean something, it must signify something but I have no idea what. The terrifying thought that it may be a premonition suddenly springs into my head but I can't bring myself to believe it, so I quickly rush to quell it with thoughts of more mundane things like school, which I should probably be getting out of bed for pretty soon.

I haven't told anyone about the dream, I really don't see how it can be anyone else's business, but I know that Shannon has sensed something and it won't be long before she starts asking some awkward questions. The answers to which I have already started forming in my head, I just hope she buys them.

Its been almost a year since Maddy left. A year that I've had to force myself to get up in the morning, to go to school, to face the real world and try not to think about her too much. Its difficult, sometimes I feel virtually impossible, but I've done it, I'm doing it and at least with each day that passes its one step closer to that moment when I finally get to see her again. There are times however, when I can't help but think of her, think of what shes doing, whether shes happy, hoping shes safe and out of harms way. For the most part those thoughts bring me comfort because I know that shes in the best place she can be, the safest place she can be, but on the other hand it kills me to know that I can't be with her, I can't even phone her. Its hard but there's nothing I can do about it.

I groan heavily as I rub my eyes, trying to rid myself of the lingering images of the nightmare, although I know it won't do much good. Its burnt into my mind, digging itself deeper and deeper until its beyond reach but still vivid and so real.

A shout from Mrs Vaughn downstairs causes a frustrated sigh to escape and I let my arms fall back to the bed. I glance to my left and notice that I should of gotten up about ten minutes ago but as usual the enthusiasm that once filled me to get to school just so I could see Maddy has rapidly drained ever since she left. I now run most of my days on auto pilot, going through the motions of everyday life, its the only way I can get through the long hours and strangely the only way that I can stop myself from just running away. Routine, that's the key to staying sane, well, for me anyway.

The duvet feels heavy as I shove it aside and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I sit there for a moment, my eyes focused on the floor at my feet just working myself up to actually getting out of bed and facing the day. The realisation that today is Friday and also one of Shannon's annual movie nights suddenly enters my head and it gives me something to focus on, something that will get me through the day. So with a slight sigh, I push myself up from the mattress and start my morning routine, however the thought that the dream will most likely make a return tonight is not far from my mind.

Despite my best efforts the nightmare is never far from my mind.


End file.
